


Poetry dump

by Rinisai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:41:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23734783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinisai/pseuds/Rinisai
Summary: I like writing poetry pretty often, so I figured I'd just put them somewhere people could read them. I can't say how often I'll add to this, just whenever I write something new. Who knows, maybe someone will enjoy bits of it.
Kudos: 2





	1. The Bright Side of the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to start by uploading a bunch of ones I have saved. Each poem will get a chapter to itself. After that, I'll just add whatever I make.

Silver stars deign to glow  
When the sun decides to hide,  
The moon finally allowed to show,  
The blue sky it's time to bide. 

When transparent ghosts and spirits fly,  
And when young children stay home,  
While mothers continue to hush the cry,  
And good dreams take their time to roam. 

As time passes the sun shifts,  
Pushing back it's celestial queen,  
Back far into the dark rifts,  
From human eyes it remains unseen.  
Permitted life is the night,  
If it bows down to the light.


	2. The Flower

Walking through the park deeply lost in thought  
Thinking of what Mother Nature has brought  
Unto the earth as a beautiful gift  
I frostily breath in the late night mist

With her many petals full of gold  
A cherished blossom for all to behold  
Both short as an ant and tall as a tower  
Oh how fragile and wonderful is the flower


	3. Oh River of Fantasy

Oh bountiful river  
for how long do you flow?  
Sweeping along a forbidden path  
I wonder where you go

With swirling currents and rapid surges  
You send spray up into my face  
If I ever were to fall in  
I would be swept to an unknown place

A place beyond any description  
A place which no one knows  
A place where nothing can survive  
And yet everything grows

Oh how I wish to see this glade  
To dance among the meadows  
Or crawl into the choking thorns  
And hide amongst the shadows

Such is the river tempting me  
Longing to take my soul  
To a place of longing and much regret  
Before I hit a solid wall

A wall constructed of my conscience  
Barricading my mind strong  
Keeping me from losing focus  
And keeping me from the wrong

But yet the water calls to me  
Begging for my notice  
Waiting for the day when I give in  
And wanting for me to fall into bliss

A deep slumber from which  
I cannot awaken  
My grip on reality  
Forever forsaken


	4. The Edge of Sanity

I'm at the end of my rope  
I can't take any more  
If I'm given another push  
It may cause war

A battle of brains  
A fight between wills  
Whoever should win  
Teetering on the sill

I'm holding to my wits  
And trying to stay composed  
But the world presses in on me  
And the door to help is closed

How long I can hold on  
Is a matter of fate  
My mind has me trapped  
Locked in a crate

Whatever happens next  
I don't really care  
My candle flickers  
Holding out is a dare

I can't go back now  
I'm too far gone  
In the dusk all I do  
Is wait for the dawn


	5. The Pass of Time

Rebirthed into the world  
As a Phoenix in awesome power  
Tottering along  
Like a bee on a flower

Growing and learning  
As a joker from a jest  
Becoming independent  
As a bird from the nest

Living on their own  
Quickly becoming adept  
Going through life  
With a spring in their step

Beauty in Bloom  
Running out of room  
Before slowly tilting, slowly wilting  
Taking his joy to the tomb


	6. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short color based one I did to find some muse. There are a few of these coming up.

Pure and Bright, Healthy and Warm  
Intriguing as Night, Powerful as Storm  
Slick as blood, thick with dread  
Messy as mud, It is Red

Filled with Passion, Laced with Fright  
High in Fashion, Ready to Fight  
Burning fury, Fire in Glade  
Angry Jury, The Perfect Shade


	7. Thorns of a Dove

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really proud of this one. I even got it featured in a magazine!

Hate has touched and can touch again   
Yet unlike most of his brethren  
Not Hope nor love can stir his will  
His heart, his mind, and his need to kill 

Black and grey and shades of darkness   
To be calm or be a tempest   
Either or can tear apart   
The connections kept from the start 

Closest of friends turned enemies   
The hot turned cold from scorch to freeze   
Painful waves hitting the shore   
Hate has hurt and cut through before

Those who he holds dear  
For them he lets slip no tear  
With no heart or mind left to love  
He brings bad tidings on the wings of a dove


	8. Blue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another color one.

Blue is the sea  
Blue is the sky  
Blue is the feeling  
When the wind sweeps by

Here in the place where sea meets the sky  
Is the true place where the wind sweeps by  
In such a realm where the mortals would weep  
Is a fracture of time in which the gods sleep


	9. In the Quiet Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I'd give a shot at recurring lines when writing this one. I don't mind how it turned out.

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows,  
There is always a breath  
Of what nobody knows

For all those who reside  
In the quiet place  
Are deprived of joy  
And absent from grace

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows,  
Not a hint of happiness  
Shines through the gallows

Dreary days drag on  
In the slowest possible race  
And with never a ray of sunshine  
In the quiet place

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows  
Many long for hope  
Yet are burdened with countless woes

In the quiet place  
Of undetermined time  
As rare as it was  
A glimmer might shine

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows  
Such a glimmer is seldom seen  
And so on it goes

Many a time  
A weary soul would fall  
In the quiet place  
And be drawn to the call

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows  
Those who have fallen  
Seek to share their woes

In the quiet place  
Facing a blackened sky  
It could be misunderstood  
For not wanting to pass by

In the quiet place  
Where the eastern wind blows  
All wish to escape  
But you reap what you sow


	10. Purple

Rich and strong  
Passion in power  
Entrancing, Binding  
The midnight hour

Deep in woes  
As darkness falls  
In darkest hour  
As loneliness calls

Different sides to a puzzle  
Bright as a dove  
Reawaken a broken  
Heart of love


	11. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure where I was going with this one. Sort of a shortened diamante  
> 2,4,6,8,2

The pain  
I can't go on  
No longer shall I run  
Fleeing's not an option when you're  
Falling


	12. The Fox

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won a literature competition with this, and it's actually one of my favorites. I wrote it as a reflection of myself as I was coming out of an unpleasant time, so I also have a soft spot for it.

Quiet and hidden, the fox weeps alone  
Abandoned by the rest of the new world  
The long rejection forged a heart of stone  
Holding out against it, broken and furled.

Cold in the summer, hot in the winter  
Constantly thrown about in its hiding  
Putting on masks to not be hurt longer  
Underneath the guise, the fox is crying

Yet amongst all my overwhelming pain  
A bright light shines out on the horizon  
All of my efforts to hide end in vain  
And a spark of joy from somewhere sets in  
Cracking through the stone, a blossoming heart  
Revealing emotions there from the start


	13. Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last poem was made after these next ones. Fair bit of cynicism sprinkled through.

They ruin all that is in their way  
They care not for their safety  
They corrupt the world more every day

They hunt and prowl with no care for life  
Making their own fun  
And sending others into deep dark strife

They subtly avoid punishment  
Shirking it off themselves  
And bringing in all kinds of resentment

They leave a trail of hatred and care not for love  
Murdering where they will  
The bad tidings with a disguise of a dove

Nothing can contain the pain they bring  
It is endless, ebbing  
They simply long to hear the horrors their victims sing

Running on and on, never requiring rest  
They tear the innocent apart  
Taking what remains to display that they are best.


	14. Wistful Thinking of a Cynic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, this was just a bit of a vent, getting things out of my head and onto paper instead.

I once considered people to be pointless  
I thought they held no value in this world  
But now so many of them try to explain why humans have value  
Cold and damp, their words fall upon deaf ears

I gave up on seeing people as worth something  
They mean as little as a grain of sand in this world  
And despite the pitiable arguments to the otherwise  
All they do is confirm my worst fears

We fill this earth for no reason over than to serve our own greed  
We step away from even God, looking only to ourselves for purpose  
And then murder and steal and hurt and cry  
There are so many victims with reason for tears

They couldn't care less who they hurt or destroy  
It's one of humanity's key features  
Stereotyping and disgracing any who are disadvantaged  
Their branding like an iron sears

We are cruel, soulless beings who think not for life  
We destroy, and then mock the wreckage we have created  
We refuse to listen to cries of pain, see it as a sign of weakness  
We drown out any pleas for help with endless jeers

Maybe there's some kind of hope for this sad world  
Maybe there's a chance for something new  
A new start, a light of hope in the darkness of humans  
But quite frankly, I'm thankful that the end of the world nears

Imagine an earth free of people, with no one inhabiting it  
A place of peace and simplicity, without war or cruelty  
Maybe the world would develop on its own  
Passing without human aid through the years

I long for the day the earth is rid of us  
When humans no longer prowl the planet, hurting as they choose  
It just makes me wonder if there's anyone that agrees with me  
Another cynic among their peers.


	15. Yellow

To gently lay one's head to rest  
And look upon the sky  
The twittering newborns in their nest  
The salt-air passing by


	16. 2019

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wrote this while I was at a big fireworks display for New Years, in Sydney! I finished it just as it ticked over to 2020.

The deep blue shines below and above  
Gracing the land and sky  
Hate of the sea and a light of love  
The midnight hour passes by

The gentle glow of the moon up high  
A radiant, celestial queen  
The passing of the year draws nigh  
Another decade to be seen

As the year draws to an end  
The world takes a silent breath  
It's inhabitants left for her to tend  
Another year unto her death

A crash of drums and brilliant light  
Her time has come to shine  
To see the fireworks, oh a sight  
Oh night, oh night divine.


End file.
